


Поверхность

by PapaKaktus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKaktus/pseuds/PapaKaktus
Summary: Сборник коротких историй о жизни скелебратьев на поверхности.
Kudos: 4





	1. Испытание на храбрость

**Author's Note:**

> Дата написания 23.04.2017
> 
> Вы также можете прочитать эту работу на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5460649

Испытание на храбрость. Что может быть проще для оранжевой души? Увы, но душа этого ребёнка оранжевой не была. Поэтому сейчас, пробираясь сквозь совершенно не страшное кладбище, где скрывшаяся за облаками луна едва освещала путь, ребёнок шёл дальше. Вот он и на месте: могила со статуей ангела. От неё, в пяти метрах, свежая могила. Вместо надгробной плиты всё ещё стоял деревянный крест, а запах недавно вскопанной земли резко ударил в нос. Теперь… Теперь надо забрать с этого креста кулон.

Это было не правильно, подумал ребёнок. Нельзя беспокоить мёртвых ради детских развлечений. Тем более… что-то забирать у них.

Но этот кулон не принадлежал лежавшему в могиле. Его повесили сегодня, ради испытания. Значит, всё нормально, так ведь?

Собравшись с духом, ребёнок на трясущихся ногах подошёл к могиле и дрожащими пальцами коснулся кулона.

В этот же момент из земли выскочила рука и схватила детскую ногу. Дико закричав, ребёнок отпрыгнул в сторону, споткнулся, упал и, поднявшись, увидел скелета, почти полностью вылезшего из земли. Новый крик разнёсся по всему кладбищу и, на этот раз уже не спотыкаясь, ребёнок убежал прочь.

Скелет не стал гнаться за ним. Вместо этого, дождавшись, когда дитё скроется из виду, он издал звук, похожий на смех и плевок одновременно.

Он действительно смеялся. Но земля, забившаяся в его черепе, не давала покоя.

— Ну, как я? — весело спросил живой труп, когда из-за дерева вышла смеющаяся Фриск.

Она лишь показала большой палец, полностью одобряя работу друга.

— Покажи, — попросил Санс, указывая на камеру в руках девочки. Но та лишь жестом показала, что потом, указав рукой в сторону прихода-ухода ребёнка. Шла новая жертва.

Вздохнув, Санс вновь погрузился под землю, снова забивая черепушку землёй.  
«Хоть не опилками», — подумал скелет, хотя и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что их там не было.

А новая жертва всё приближалась. Санс не видел её, но слышал шаги и ощущал вибрацию, которая от них исходила.

Раз — ребёнок над ним.

Два — так же быстро, как и в первый раз, скелетная рука схватила чью-то ногу.

Три — его схватили за руку и начали вытаскивать наружу. Стоп, что?

Оказавшись на поверхности, Санс столкнулся лицом к лицу, вернее костью к кости с… упс.

— Санс!

— Хех, привет, бро? — Санс мотнул головой, дабы вытряхнуть землю из глазниц. — Какая неловКОСТЬ.

— Санс, что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Лежу в земле. Очень удобно. Ты должен попробовать, — сказав это, скелет не смог стерпеть и выплюнул очередной комок земли, полностью разрушив весь образ едва заметного удобства.

— Санс! Это не смешно! Я привык к тому, что ты ешь всякую дрянь. Но землю! Как далеко ты можешь уйти от здорового образа жизни?! К тому же земля холодная! Может, мы и не чувствуем холода, но это явно не пойдёт на пользу твоим костям! И твоя куртка вся в грязи! Санс! Мне же её стирать, ленивые ты кости!

Всё это время Санс сидел в земле и тихо смеялся. Не столько со слов Папируса, сколько с его реакции. Всё-таки, его брат действительно любит его и заботится о нём. Это было действительно круто.

— … и кроме того, — продолжал младший из братьев, — тот ребёнок… Он кричал, когда бежал отсюда. А встреча со мной открыла ему второе дыхание! Ему надо бы задуматься о занятиях пением… — последнее Папирус добавил немного тише, как будто что-то обдумывая. И это было действительно так: — Санс… А не связано ли твоё лежание в земле с этим?!

— Нееет, — почти искренне протянул ширококостный. — Я бы никогда не пошёл на такую паКОСТЬ.

Старший скелет тихо смеялся, пока его брат молча сверлил его взглядом.

— Санс.

— Да, бро?

И Папирус резко засунул брата обратно под землю.


	2. Снежный день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата написания 15.08.2017

Санс лениво пил кофе, изредка так же лениво помешивая в нём давно растворившийся сахар. Папирус кофе не пил никогда. Из принципа. По его мнению, с сонливостью надо справляться своими силами. А с учётом того, что перед ним сидел самый что ни на есть наглядный пример вечно сонного кофемана, то младший скелет лишь больше утверждался в своём мнении. Он пил чай.

Официантки иногда недоверчиво посматривали в сторону странных клиентов, но этим и ограничивались: какая разница кто ты, если ты платишь?

— Хватит дуться, бро. Тебе всё равно не раздуться до моих размеров.

У Папируса задёргалась глазница, но он всячески старался не реагировать на брата.

— Ну же, я же извинился. Так что давай просто забудем про эту паКОСТную ситуацию.

Трудно было сказать, злится Папирус или нет. С одной стороны, это была целиком и полностью вина Санса, что они так сильно опоздали на встречу с Фриск и девочке пришлось уйти, не дождавшись их. Но с другой, он ведь действительно извинился, и даже сводил его в это замечательное кафе, даже близко не похожее на знаменитый сноудинский бар.

Санс вновь вздохнул и посмотрел на ложку в своей руке. Внезапно он хихикнул. Этот звук не остался незамеченным со стороны другого скелета.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоверчиво спросил он, наблюдая за действиями брата. Но вместо ответа тот лишь ещё раз хихикнул и, скомкав кусок салфетки, запустил его ложкой прямиком в Папируса.

— Гол, — весело прокомментировал своё собственное достижение ширококостный.

— Санс, не будь ребёнком! Мы в общественном месте!

Бамс — и ещё один салфетный мячик ударился в руку Папируса.

— Гол. Два ноль в мою пользу, — Санс задорно улыбнулся.

Пожалуй, это было последней каплей для младшего скелета. Достав ложечку из своего чая, он отбросил мячик назад, прямо внутрь синего рукава.

— Эй!

— Вот это — гол! Ньехехе!

— Война, значит, — Санс вытряхнул бумагу из куртки обратно на стол, готовясь к ответной атаке. Но Папирус был настроен решительно. Салфетно-ложечная война двух скелетов продолжалась несколько минут и длилась бы гораздо дольше, если бы к ним не подошла официантка и не попросила бы их уйти или быть хотя бы потише. В основном это относилось к Папирусу, ибо, войдя в азарт, он полностью забыл и про обиду на брата, и про то, что они в общественном месте. Санс бы сказал, что он на всё забил вместе с голом.

— И всё равно я выиграл! — не унимался Папирус, когда они вышли из кафе.

— А мне кажется, что у меня было больше попаданий.

— Ай, да брось! — скелет пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Ты считал голом любой свой бросок! Даже если мяч не долетал!

— Жизнь становится проще, если у тебя заниженные стандарты.

— И это плохо, Санс! — Папирус резко встал перед братом, уперев руки в бока. — Ты не можешь прожить всю свою жизнь, размышляя подобным образом! Неужели ты сам не хочешь добиться чего-то большего, чем бардак в своей комнате?!

— Неа, — скелет повёл плечами.

Папирус сильно сжал глазницы и руки, делая глубокий вдох и явно готовясь выплеснуть очередную нравоучительную лекцию, но тут же получил снежком по черепу.

— Что? — сдерживая смех, спросил Санс на удивлённый взгляд брата. — Я всего лишь повышаю свои САНСдарты.

— Санс! — Папирус быстро слепил снежок и бросил его в смеющегося брата.

— Эй! — Санс, всё ещё смеясь, стряхнул снег со лба.

— Ньехехе! Получай! — кинул он очередной снежок, но монстр с лёгкостью увернулся.

Когда два уставших и мокрых от снега скелета завалились домой, они начали вытряхивать остатки снега из одежды и костей. Вернее, вытряхивал только Папирус, причём их обоих. Санс же, полностью выбившийся из сил и с охотой признавший своё полное поражение, тихо обмяк в руках брата, позволяя тому делать всё необходимое.

Потом был ужин перед телевизором, где показывали какое-то глупое шоу, немного свободного времени, а после и сказка на ночь — давнишняя традиция, которой братья не изменили и на этот раз.

Очередной день на поверхности подошёл к концу.


	3. Море

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата написания 18.10.2017

Санс не любил море. В принципе, он мог сказать такое о любом водоёме. Но так как сейчас он находился именно здесь, то вся его нелюбовь была направлена именно на эту разновидность водных ресурсов.

Ему было всё равно, когда вода протекала сквозь его кости, хоть и ее попадание в череп всё же доставляло некоторый дискомфорт. Всё равно было и на песок с тиной, норовивших застрять между костей. А на палящее солнце выходцу с подземелья жаловаться было вообще грех, даже если оно и доставляло некоторые неудобства. Нет, к этому всему Санс не имел ни малейших претензий.

Его доставали рыбы. 

Куча мелких рыбёшек, проплывающих сквозь его рёбра, щекочущие их и раздражающие магию. Да, именно из-за этого Санс не любил и море, и любое другое место, где могли обитать эти маленькие, притягиваемые магией создания. Поэтому сейчас он сидел на берегу под большим пляжным зонтом, наблюдая за плескающимися в теплой воде друзьями.

Папируса же никакие рыбы не волновали. То ли потому, что он редко заходил в воду так далеко, то ли просто был менее чувствительным к столь маленьким раздражителям. В любом случае, сейчас он весело купался вместе со всеми, иногда завистливо поглядывая на Андайн, которая, в силу своей рыбьей сущности, чувствовала себя в воде словно рыба в воде. Сансу, конечно же, за этот каламбур досталось в первый же день их отдыха, но он ни о чём не жалел. К тому же, Папирусу всё же понравилось.

Ах да, скелеты не умеют плавать. Добро пожаловать в суровый мир, где воздух не задерживается в пустой грудной клетке. Поэтому у Папируса были все основания завидовать своей подруге и остальным более телесным друзьям. Но так было только в первый день. А во второй, вооружившись поплавками и спасательным кругом, он уже постигал основы плаванья и радостно демонстрировал всем гениальную идею брата.

Что же до уроков, то они проходили в весьма... экспрессивной манере. Как и всё то, за что бралась бывшая глава королевской гвардии. Она с лёгкостью подняла своего друга в воздух и, весело хохоча, швырнула его подальше в воду. Спасибо поплавкам и кругу, Папирус выплыл. Утонуть бы ему в любом случае не дали бы, но в конце дня у его учителя состоялся не самый милый разговор со старшим скелетом.

Так что сегодня, в их последний день на море, Андайн пришлось передать свои полномочия учителя кому-то другому. И её место заняла Фриск. 

Папирус подобной замене удивился, но ничуть не расстроился. Что же до Санса, то он был доволен. Ровно до того момента, пока решительный ребёнок, заручившись поддержкой не менее решительного ученика, не затащил его в воду.

\- Давай, Санс! Ты не можешь всё время просидеть на берегу! Это же море! - настаивал Папирус, пока девочка пыталась затянуть его брата хоть немного глубже: пока что вода была чуть ниже его коленных чашечек.

\- Могу. До этого я не плохо с этим справлялся, - вода постепенно поднималась всё выше и выше, что не могло не беспокоить скелета.

\- Ой, да брось! Тебе понравится! 

Санс лишь покачал головой на это восклицание. Внезапно он почувствовал, что его отпустили. Подняв взгляд на Фриск, скелет заметил, что та что-то нашёптывает его брату. Папирус довольно улыбнулся.

Поняв, что это не предвещает ему ничего хорошо, Санс поспешил ретироваться из воды. Но не успел он повернуться, как его тут же схватили и почти мгновенно, лёгким движением посадили на плечи Папируса. Не ожидая такого поворота, или, вернее, возвышения событий, Санс обхватил череп брата руками, частично перекрывая ему обзор.

\- Папс, что ты делаешь? 

\- Ньехехе! Собираюсь прокатить тебя на глубину! 

\- Что? Папирус, не глупи! Просто поставь меня обратно.

Но Папирус, игнорируя просьбу брата, уже шагал в противоположную от берега сторону.

\- Ни за что! Сам ты никогда туда не пойдёшь! И открой мне уже глазницы!

\- Только если ты меня отпустишь.

Глазницы брату он всё же открыл, правда не из желания выполнить просьбу последнего. Папирус брата не отпустил. Он крепко держал его даже тогда, когда, сильно споткнувшись, начал падать. Санс инстинктивно высунул руки вперёд, но, не имея за собой божественного происхождения, оттолкнуться от воды не получилось, и два скелета моментально погрузились под воду.

Ну, один из них, правда, так же моментально поднялся назад благодаря надувным средствам, а вот второй, всё ещё удерживаемый за ноги, остался висеть вверх тормашками, уходя головой в воду. Спустя пару секунд экстренных раздумий, Папирус поднял брата выше. Из его черепушки сразу же полилась вода, вместе с которой из одной глазницы выплыла рыбка. Где-то на заднем плане засмеялась Андайн, явно увидевшая эту неловкую ситуацию.

\- Санс? - смущённый чужим молчанием, позвал брата Папирус. - Ты в порядке?

\- Да, - тихо ответил тот. - Но знаешь, ты реально промыл мне мозги. Отличная головомойка.

\- О господи, Санс! - Папирус еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы опустить смеющегося брата обратно в воду.

Когда скелета всё же поставили на ноги, то он содрогнулся всем телом. Нет, вода не была холодной. А даже если бы и была, то он, за неимением кожи, не почувствовал бы этого. Но вот то, что она достигала его нижних рёбер, доставляло ему некоторые неудобства. И всё же, больше он не пытался сбежать обратно на берег, как и друзья не пытались затянуть его поглубже. 

Под конец дня, когда количество мокрых шуток от Санса перевалило за допустимые Папирусом границы, младший скелет сильно пожалел о своём решении затянуть брата в воду. А попытка загнать его обратно на песок вылилась в родственные догонялки, к которым вскоре присоединились и все остальные. Хотели они этого или нет.

Пожалуй, этот день заставил Санса полюбить море чуточку больше.


End file.
